Exit Fate
by SpecterX
Summary: Canon story of Exit Fate, written in a book format.
1. Some time ago

It had been pouring outside for the last four days now. Inside the castle, a short young man with yellow hair and eyebrows was pacing back and forth slowly in the stone corridor without any expression. He was dressed in a blue vest, with a red cloak tightly clamped around his body saving him from the intense cold which was now getting overwhelming. Every now and then, he would stop, look at the clock at the end, then at one of the doors, and then resume walking.

The corridor itself was empty and mostly undecorated. The sides were plain rock and were adorned with suits of armor to one side and wooden doors to the other. The floor was smooth, and looked as if it had just been cleaned. There were infrequent windows to the side, which presented a calm view of the rain outside falling on the dense forests for miles. Apparently, the castle was elevated.

Just as he was about to turn again, the wooden door at the center opened with a small noise and a tall lean man in a black cloak walked out. He did not show much expression as the former walked towards him.

'Doctor...', the young man said, his medium-pitched voice slightly cracking. 'Well, how is it?'

'My lord, it's most wondrous', the doctor said, though his face did not show it. 'You've become a father not once, but twice today'

'Twice, you say?', the man said, still without expression.

'Yes, my lord, a boy and a girl', the doctor nodded. 'Both appear to be in good health'

'I see' the man said. 'Two children... that was unexpected'

'My lord', the doctor said, betraying emotion for the first time. 'It was a terrible experience for her ladyship. She was clearly weakened by her recent illness, but even then...'

The young man turned away.

'She didn't make it', he said, his voice only slightly sad. 'I know'

He walked to the nearest window.

'My lord?' the doctor said hesitantly in a worried tone.

'But knowing it would happen didn't make it any easier', the man sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It is the year 1545. A long period of peace between the Kirgard kingdom and the State Union of Zelmony is about to come to an end. Despite efforts from Chancellor Ryan of Zelmony to maintain good relations, there is a mutual sense of distrust running deep through both countries, making diplomatic action difficult._

 _The point of conflict: Helman Island, a disputed area in strategic position between the two enemies. Claimed by both nations, the ownership of the island has changed repeatedly over the centuries. Soon, the past twenty-one years of Zelmony control will end as well._

 _But this time, Kirgard will not be satisfied with the island alone. Plans for a full-scale invasion are ready, and the royal army is stronger than ever._

 _Under the command of the Red General, Jovian Knight, a surprise attack is carried out on the port city of Jargo. This is where everything begins._

 _St. Reinard, the capital of the Kirgard Kingdom._

 _Four weeks before the attack on Jargo Port City._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The ground was scattered with bodies. Dead men everywhere, in a small clearing in the woods. At least twenty of them were in plain view, slaughtered, brutally butchered, as if by a monster. Beyond them all stood a solitary man, dressed in a black cloak with long white hair and a bloody sword in his hand. His face was invisible, turned the other side. Then he turned, revealing the smile of a maniac and a twisted expression on his face._

Daniel woke up, sweating profusely. The room looked exactly as it was supposed to – respectable, sober, clean and befitting a colonel in the royal army. A maroon carpet was sprawled in the center, with a small study to one side and a bed to the other. On the third was a metal cupboard with a huge handle. There was nothing else in the room, save for a small pile of weapons which lay beside the bed.

Daniel looked into the mirror beside his bed. A young man in his thirties looked back at him. His hair was long, white and ran right till his waist. His complexion was fair, and he did not have a single scar visible, unlike most other soldiers. He was well built, tall and had a long, sensible face and a pointed nose.

'Again' he said to himself, trying to calm down. 'These nightmares are becoming more frequent of late'

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the sharp sound he could hear in his head.

'I guess it must be the stress' he said loudly again. 'Am I worrying too much about the upcoming war?'

A sharp knock sounded on the wooden door.

'Daniel!', someone called out loudly.

'Who is it?', Daniel called back.

'It's me, Angel! Aren't you up yet?'

'Angel...?', Daniel said, slightly confused. 'Wait! Is it already late?'

He turned in a flash to look at the clock.

'Hold on! I'll be there in a moment!', he called, throwing off his blanket.


	2. Chapter 1 - Prologue (Part 1)

_"Only the weak desire peace, a hopeless dream that even the strongest of men cannot achieve."_

 _-Sigmund Jadengand, 1477-1537_

'Good Morning, Angel', Daniel said, closing the door behind him, straightening out the black robe with yellow lining that he wore on his equally black vest.

Angel looked just as every day. Dressed in her blue vest, her long black hair touching her shoulders and a calm look on her face. She had blue eyes, the same color as her vest, a short chin and a rather pointed nose. Guessing by her build and her peaceful face, she did not by any means look the colonel in the army that she was.

'Aren't you cheerful today?', she asked without sounding too cheerful herself. 'Well, it's no wonder. You must be full of energy after sleeping that long'

Daniel chuckled.

'I'm sorry', he said, waving his hands as they started walking down the corridor. 'I'm not setting a very good example, am I?'

'It could be better' Angel chuckled back. They were inside a fairly busy castle with brown walls and a stony white floor. The wide corridors were guarded by soldiers and every now and then a few soldiers dressed in blue would walk by, who occasionally saluted the two, who in turn saluted back. The entire corridors were carpeted in red and suits of armor were placed by the sides, along with paintings which decorated the walls. The ceiling was carved, just like the walls and was curved with pillars supporting it from the sides. The occasional huge barred window let in the pale morning sunlight and fresh air, and offered a magnificent view of the great city below.

'But then again', Daniel said, taking on the serious note again. 'I'll soon be leaving the comfort of my room. Who knows how long it will be before I can sleep on my own bed again'

He stopped for a moment.

'I should enjoy it while it lasts, don't you think?', he said sadly.

'What a convenient excuse' Angel smiled. They walked for a couple of steps, stopping beside a window to take a look outside.

'But it's true', she said. 'The first battle is already looming on the horizon. No doubt we'll be sent off in the near future'

She looked straight at Daniel.

'But Daniel, I'm surprised to see you so casual about it, especially since you've been against this offensive from the beginning'

'Aren't you tired of hearing that from me yet?' Daniel said, keeping an arm on the grills. 'Sure, I feel strongly about these things, but there's a right time and place for protests. When I'm around friends, I don't want to ruin the mood'

They looked away, not speaking again for a moment. They could clearly see the happenings in the city below from the height. St. Reinard was clearly preparing for war. The city's walls had twice as many soldiers than the usual and everyone had been forced to move near the castle. The city itself was bustling with activity, especially the markets, which were as crowded as ever.

'Anyway' Angel said. 'I came to see you for a reason. The Generals' meeting should be over by now. I was just on my way there to look for Jovian. Do you want to come along?'

'Oh right', Daniel said suddenly. 'It was this morning, wasn't it? Are you anxious to hear what they called him in for?'

Angel looked away.

'Well, it's not like we don't know already', she shrugged.

After the sudden death of General Russel, the army had been rushing since the last month to find a replacement in time for the operation.

'We don't know yet for sure though', she said. 'Besides, if it's really about his promotion, this meeting will make it official. At least pretend to be surprised. You know it means a big deal to him, right?'

'All right, I won't spoil the moment' Daniel said, waving his hands, setting off again. Angel followed him.

For a few minutes, they walked in silence, occasionally saluting the frequent soldier passing by. A couple of flights of stairs down, they had now left the quarters and were in the main part of the castle now, which was even busier. Just as they were walking down the next corridor, a familiar rough voice called out.

'Well, well, look who's here'

Daniel and Angel turned.

'Oh', Daniel said. 'If it isn't my dear colleague, Bruce. What a pleasure to see you again'

Bruce, as usual, was dressed in the uniform of his division, a white vest and robe with a bright red lining. He was as tall as Daniel, but much better built and carried a much bigger sword than him. His hair was white and face brownish, scarred slightly from the numerous battles. His nose looked somewhat like an eagle's and his eyes were a dirty brown color. Added, as usual, was an expression of the utmost distrust and loathing.

'Your friend got invited to the meeting, didn't he?' he said. 'Must be good news for you, now we can finally go ahead'

He laughed loudly.

'Oh, I forgot', he said. 'You're a pacifist, so it's bad news'

Angel took Daniel's arm.

'Daniel, let's go', she said. 'We don't have time for this'

Daniel waited for a second.

'Yeah, you're right', he said, looking away from Bruce.

'Running away again?' Bruce said loudly. 'Fine, go ahead. Why don't you run off altogether? We're better off without people like you'

'As I thought', Daniel said, failing to control himself. 'A pea-brain like him just can't understand my motivations'

'You're calling me an idiot, Daniel?' Bruce said, louder than ever. The onlookers were now staring at the three of them. 'I don't have time to take this from a coward like you!'

'A coward, Bruce?' Daniel said calmly, looking at him. 'Are you calling me a coward?'

He took a step towards Bruce.

'You were there with me, weren't you?' he said, still calm. 'Eight years ago. We fought together. Tell me how I was ever a coward. Did I ever run? Its people like you we're better off without. You're just looking for an opportunity to prove yourself. What a hero you are!'

He turned away again.

'Grow up, Bruce', he said, shaking his head.

'Shut up!', Bruce yelled, making everyone jump. 'Just shut up! Don't treat me like I don't know anything! This is an army! We're here to fight! If you don't like it, get out!'

Before Daniel could retaliate –

'Colonel Erickson!' a voice called loudly across the corridor.

'G-General!', Bruce stammered as General Keyser walked down. Everyone else immediately hurried off to their work. Keyser, a short man with brown hair, a thick mustache and eyebrows, wearing his blue robe and a rather squarish face was considered to be the best strategist in the entire kingdom, and often, the best in the world. He looked rugged by war and tougher than all of them.

'Show some restraint, Colonel', he said roughly. 'I could hear you all the way down the hall. What are your men supposed to think about this?'

'Me?', Bruce said, still angry, but somewhat intimidated. 'What about him?'

'No excuses!', the General snapped. 'I'm personally responsible for your actions. As long as you're under my command, you follow my orders. If you get riled up so easily by one of our own officers, what will happen if you're taunted by the actual enemy? A commander who is easily swayed by emotion is a liability on the battlefield. You should know that!'

'Yes', Bruce said, putting his head down slightly. 'I apologize, General'

'As for you, Colonel Vinyard', Keyser said, turning to Daniel. 'You should know better than this. I don't want to see a scene like this again'

'I took it too far' Daniel said. 'I apologize'

He turned to Bruce.

'You'll accept my apologies too, I hope, Bruce?', he said, slightly cold.

'Whatever', Bruce said, looking away.

'General Keyser', Angel said suddenly. 'Has the meeting ended?'

'Hmm?' Keyser said distractedly. 'Oh yes. The meeting's been over for a while. The others stayed behind to discuss some things, but I guess it'd be okay for you to enter now'

'So Jovian's still inside?' Angel asked.

'He was speaking to General Eander when I left' Keyser said. 'If you hurry, you could still catch him there'

'Thank you, sir', Angel said, bowing slightly. 'Let' go, Daniel'

They left hurriedly, with Daniel just catching sight of Keyser turn back to Bruce as they rounded the corner.

Just as Daniel was about to open the door to the meeting hall, someone pulled it open from the other side and he ran into the person.

'Oh!' he said, straightening up.

'It's okay', the person said. It was General Leonius. Often known as the least enthusiastic General, Leonius was dressed in his usual purple robe, with a mixed expression of frustration and distrust on his face. His short brown hair was neatly combed and he somehow did carry his famous way of insignificance.

'My apologies, General', Daniel said, taking a step back.

'You are some of the division commanders who used to serve under General Russel, aren't you?', Leonius asked, looking at them.

'Yes', Daniel said. 'We are Colonel Vinyard and Colonel Windsor, third legion, second and first division respectively'

'Ah, I see', the General said. 'You must be here to see Jovian Knight then'

'Is he still inside', Daniel asked.

'Oh yes, he is' Leonius said distractedly. 'Well, you know what it's about, don't you? The decision's been made, as much as I have my doubts about it. He's still so young, and reckless to boot. Maybe in ten years, once he'd matured some, he could be a good general, but now?'

He looked outside the window.

'I would've rather seen someone more experienced get the position. It seems my concerns are ignored as usual, though'

He sighed and paused for a moment.

'Whenever the other generals have made up their minds, it's pointless to argue against them. They just won't listen. They treat me as if I'm not important at all. I'm the general of the fourth legion! I command a quarter of the royal army! What would I have to do to get them to listen to me? Would they walk over me even if I were king?'

Daniel shifted slightly.

'Uhm', he said uncertainly. 'We have to go'

'Oh, uh yes.' Leonius said, distracted again. 'I'm sorry. Please excuse me.'

He walked past them still muttering to himself. Daniel's eyebrows were just slightly raised. They shrugged and walked inside.

'Angel! Daniel!', a friendly voice called out almost immediately. The entire meeting hall was vacant, save for Jovian and General Eander. Jovian had got and was wearing his new dull yellow robes that showed him to be the general of the third legion. His red-brown hair was perfectly combed unlike usual and his broad face was glowing, with a smile extending from one ear to the other. He was shorter than Daniel, but today seemed to be taller than most of them.

Eander, on the other hand, didn't seem much excited at all. His green robes were slightly ruffled just like the jet black hair and thick beard and mustache, and his toughened face looked slightly worried, but all the same assured.

'Hey Jovian!' Daniel called back.

'Well, Jovian, how did it go?' Angel asked, trying to sound genuine.

'Guess what?' Jovian chuckled. 'From now on, I'll be General Knight, commander of the Kirgard third legion!'

'Congratulations Jovian!' Angel said, smiling broadly. 'That's incredible!'

'Yeah, you finally made it' Daniel said, smiling too. 'Well done!'

'It's still too early to celebrate' Eander said in his low pitched voice, slightly grim. 'A difficult task awaits the new general. He has only four weeks to adapt to his new position and ensure that the third legion is ready for battle'

'Four weeks' Daniel said, his smile reduced by much. 'So the exact date has already been decided?'

'Not just that' Jovian said, nodding. 'The plans for the whole invasion are all ready. They've been prepared in secret over the past few months.'

He turned towards a map of Kirgard and Zelmony that hung on the wall.

'We're going to be the vanguard. We'll attack Jargo Port City, at the northern tip of Helman Island. From there we'll be in a good position to take the Kelsinger pass'

'Once the pass is in our hands, General Leonius and his fourth legion will meet up with you. Together, you will lay siege to the capital of Harlinton and force them to surrender', Eander continued. 'After the island has been conquered, General Keyser will join you to prepare for the assault on the Zelmony mainland'

'But that's still far off. You'll hear all about the rest of the plans next week, together with the other division commanders'

Daniel looked at the map.

'Jargo Port City is the first target, huh? It'll be easy to take them by surprise, so that means the Kelsinger pass will be the first major battle'

'But enough about that!' Jovian said cheerfully. 'We'll save the discussion for another time. Right now, let's celebrate my promotion! Let's go somewhere! I know just the place!'

He turned to Eander and saluted him.

'See you, General Eander', he said.

'See you, General Knight', Eander replied grimly. Jovian smiled, and then so did Eander, shaking his head slightly. Eander nodded towards Daniel and Angel as they took their leave.


	3. Prologue - Part 2

"So this was the place you had in mind?" Angel said, her voice quiet and low. "I was expecting something a bit more ... special"

They were in a clearing, slightly off the edge of the forest the surrounded Kirgard. The trees weren't very dense, but it was cold, slightly chilling. The noise of the city had died down the moment they had entered the forest, though they could still occasionally some far away, hard to decipher sound in the distance. Small patches of sunlight fell here and there around them, making the leaves scattered on the ground glow brightly. Jovian was leaning against a tree, one foot on the ground. Angel was on her knees, looking as graceful as she always did. Daniel wondered if anyone could ever guess she was a soldier, much less a colonel in the army, had she not been wearing her sword. He was on the ground beside her, one leg stretched out, leaning on his right hand.

"Don't you remember?" Jovian said, a slight remembering smile on his face. "We've been here before"

Daniel looked around. He had been in the forest far more than once, but there was no making out the particular spot.

"We have?" he said, still looking around, trying to figure out. "It does look a little familiar"

Jovian scoffed.

"I can't believe you two forgot", he said, grinning, shaking his head. "We've been here before as children! My parents took us all along. It was the first time we ever visited the capital"

It suddenly came back to Daniel.

"Oh, I remember now" Angel said before he could, grinning herself. "We went into this forest to play"

"See!" Jovian said triumphantly. "You do remember!"

There was a moment of quiet, as the relived the memories.

"Those were the days, huh?" Jovian said finally. "We didn't have to worry about anything"

"To think we're still together, after all these years since we left Levier" Daniel said, smiling. He felt as though he was smiling after a long time.

"It must be fate that brought us here" Jovian declared. "We were destined to fight together!"

They fell silent. After a moment -

"Jovian" Daniel said quietly . "Is this really what you want?"

"Not now, Daniel" Angel said, quiet and tired.

"It's all right, Angel" Jovian said, shaking his head. "He's worried about the war. As he should be. We all should be."

Angel looked at him and shook her head.

"But Daniel, this has always been my dream" he continued. "You know that"

He let go of the branch he was holding and took a step away from the tree, looking into the distance.

"You're the one that's different. Forget what I said just now. You don't have to fight alongside me." He stressed the word 'have'. "I know you don't want this, so why haven't you left the army? Is it for our sake that you're still here?"

"No, it's nothing like that" Daniel said without much emotion. "Jovian, you remember how it all got started. We joined the army eight years ago, when the Almenga empire attacked us. We signed up because we wanted to defend out homes. If it came to that again, I would fight without hesitation"

He paused for a moment. Jovian was still looking away. Angel was expressionless.

"But this is different" Daniel continued. "There's no need to attack the State Union"

"Yet" Angel said, looking at him. "You're still coming with us"

Daniel shook his head slightly, looking away himself.

"It's not that I'm a hypocrite" he said dismissively. "Well maybe I am but ... I'm just a colonel here. I have influence, even if it is a small amount. There's a chance I might change things. If I left the army, what would I have left? The war would go on regardless"

He paused again.

"Jovian" he said, his voice serious. "Don't you think the war is wrong?"

Jovian turned to face him. He looked confident and slightly troubled at the same time.

"I do" he said quietly. "It's wrong. There's nothing right about trampling over the lives of others for your own gain. But that goes both ways. Kirgard and Zelmony have always been fighting over small plots of land. They've grown too far apart for reconciliation. I'm sorry to say this, Daniel, but it's not going to change no matter what you tell them"

"But" Daniel said, a faint note of desperation in his voice. "It's better to try than just go along with it!"

Jovian shook his head.

"Listen, Daniel" he said. "We both want the same thing. We want a place where we can all live in peace. I wish we could do it your way, but it's impossible. The people are too stubborn. There's no way we'll ever achieve stability as long as both countries exist. We have to bring down the State Union and create a single, strong empire instead. If we want peace, we're going to have to fight. There's no other way. It's wrong, but I'm willing to do the wrong thing to achieve my ideals. Someone has to make that sacrifice for it in the end. I don't want this war to be another temporary measure. We have to go all the way. I can't hesitate, and I can't turn back"

He paused, looking ahead again.

"But I want you on my side, Daniel" he said finally.

"Jovian" Daniel said quietly.

Before he could say another word, a sharp noise broke the silence. Angel and Daniel stood up with a start.

"What was that?" Angel said warily, her and on the hilt of a sword.

"Is someone there?" Daniel called out, poised similarly.

They waited for a moment, but there was no answer.

"Oh! I forgot!" Jovian said suddenly, making them jump. "Don't you remember why we came here as children? There's a cave right over there"

The was pointing in the general direction the noise had come from. Without warning, Jovian drew out his long sword and disappeared into the trees.

"Jovian!" Daniel called out, drawing out his, still standing where he had been. There was no answer.

"He hasn't changed a bit" Angel said, shaking her head. "He was always running off like that as a kid"

Daniel looked at her for a moment.

"And we were always running after him" he chuckled.

They looked at each other for another moment. Angel smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said, walking forward, smiling himself. Angel followed, her sword still not drawn.


	4. Prologue - Part 3

"Took your time", Jovian said impatiently as Daniel and Angel walked up calmly to the cave entrance. The mouth of the cave stood just about four feet tall, and opened directly on the ground, though Daniel could remember it being much larger inside. "I'm pretty sure it was from here"

Suddenly they heard a noise again, as if a something was being dragged across the floor inside the cave. It resonated for a couple of seconds and died away.

"Let's go!" Jovian called, rushing inside, Daniel at his feet.

The air turned damp as soon as they crouched through the mouth of the cave, and the ceiling suddenly became tall enough so they could stand straight. Visibility was limited to the outside light, but Daniel could just make out enough to see the path curving off to the right ahead. The walls were covered with moss, and an occasional plant grew out, forcing cracks in the black rock.

"Let's be discreet" Angel whispered warningly behind them. Daniel heard the faint swoosh of air as she drew her sword noiselessly.

Jovian strode ahead, fast but quiet, his footsteps echoing slightly. Seconds later, as they reached the turn -

"What is this?" a voice called sharply, making them jump.

"Who are you?" Jovian said in a hard tone, as the other came into view. There were two of them, and they seemed to be common bandits, armed with clubs and torches with barely any defense. They were young, well built, wore slightly ragged clothes and carried numerous scars sportingly. The dim golden glow of the flame flickered and danced slightly in the slow steady draught blowing through the tunnel, casting long, unsteady shadows.

"Shit!" Daniel heard the other say under his breath. "It's the army!"

"How did they find us?" the one with him rasped back.

"The hell I know" the first said rather loudly.

"I think some shady types have made their way into this cave" Jovian whispered mockingly, his eyebrows slightly raised. "We should do the honors of clearing it out"

"You've already made your mind" Angel said resignedly. Jovian chuckled.

"We're going to have to take you under arrest!" he declared promptly. "Come ahead and lay down your weapons"

The bandits seemed to be considering it for a second, before they suddenly lunged ahead at them, grunting loudly like mad dogs.

Daniel rolled his eyes slightly and dodged. The two men were hardly trained in combat. Their movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. It barely took a couple of minutes for the three to restrain them down, Angel and Daniel holding down each.

"Alright" Jovian said, smiling rather evilly. "Where's your boss?"

"I'll tell you if you let us go" the bandit Daniel was holding rasped, breathing loudly.

"I'm not letting you go" Jovian said coldly, placing the tip of his sword at his neck. "But I might let you live"

The bandit flashed his teeth.

"Keep taking right, till you reach the end" he said through his teeth.

Jovian nodded and knocked out both with the hilt of his sword. He proceeded to force open the crate that the bandits seemed to be dragging inside as Daniel and Angel slowly carried them to the wall.

"Looks like it was payday!" Jovian cried out in a jolly voice as he opened the crate. It was full of silver pieces, the total of which probably amounted to a lot of money. "These might just be the weapon smugglers that the news has been making rounds about"

"We're in luck then" Daniel said grimly. "Wouldn't want our weapons going off to Zelmony at a time like this"

Jovian shut the crate back and pushed it away beside the two bandits.

They followed the path, keeping right as the bandits had suggested, Jovian and Angel carrying the torches they had been. The cave grew damper and quieter as they pushed ahead, and the walls significantly more jagged, tearing Daniel's robe slightly as he brushed against it. It was wide enough for them to walk together, but Jovian led ahead, the other two in close pursuit. Around a quarter hour later, Jovian stopped suddenly.

"They should be here anytime now" a rough voice said, seemingly from their left. "The idiot probably fell on a rock again"

Jovian resumed walking and turned for a moment as they came into full view of the space.

There were five of them, seated on the floor together, apparently discussing the other two. The one in the center appeared to be their leader, significantly older and built stronger. He wore a rusty royal plate mail, probably stolen from the army. The crest of the army had been scratched out, and it would've been hard to make it out from a distance. The others looked similar to the two, with the exception that their clothes were even more ragged. Jovian stepped out of the shadow and the leader stood up with a start, the others following suit.

"Who are you?" he rasped loudly, drawing out a short sword. Daniel recognized it as a country made hand blade. They were common in the wild, heavy and strong, almost as difficult to wield as the royal long swords, if not more, due to their exceptional weight.

"I am the Red General, Jovian Knight, commander of the third legion of the Kirgard royal army" Jovian drawled, almost as though he had been wishing to be asked the question. "Now, who are you?"

"General" one of the bandits stammered, looking at the others. Jovian chuckled softly.

"I'm starting to like this already" he whispered to Daniel, who was standing beside him. "Everyone sounds so impressed"

Daniel chuckled back, but stopped quickly. The leader drew ahead, pushing the bandit aside, looking slightly menaced now.

"A general" he laughed. "So what?"

He took another step ahead, Daniel tightened the grip on his sword.

"Don't get cocky, youngster" he said coldly. "You're in my domain now. It don't matter if you're a general or a the king or whatever. This is the lion's den, kids. This is where the strongest make the rules"

He beckoned to the others with him. Without warning, everyone jumped on the three.

The bandits Daniel was wrestling with weren't too hard to subdue. They were, as the first two, untrained and slow. The leader, however, who was taking turns to hit all three of them, was significantly faster and harder to evade. Daniel got scratched twice in the right hip and once in the forehead with the short blade before Angel stuck her sword into the bandit's thigh, making him collapse shouting loudly. The sword slipped from his hand as he fell.

"That was good" Daniel said, wiping the blood off his face. All the other bandits were lying unconscious on the ground, their leader was now withering in agony. "What do you suggest?"

"We'll take this one with us" Jovian said bitterly. "He'll die like this"

Jovian had a shallow cut in his forearm, Daniel noticed. Angel seemed unscathed, but her long hair was ruffled and scattered all around. He nodded.

"Bad luck we ran into them" Jovian said after a moment. "Would've liked an uneventful trip for once"

"Adventure certainly knows how to find you, Jovian" Angel said, shaking her head. Jovian chuckled.

"Isn't that why we still hang around together?" he said, turning around. "Never a dull moment around me, right?"

Nobody spoke.

"Did you have anything else planned for today?" Angel said after a pause. "I was hoping to make it back to town before nightfall"

Jovian looked away again, taking a few steps towards the wall.

"I'm going to miss this" he said suddenly. "All these crazy adventures together"

"I didn't know you were retiring already" Daniel said, trying to keep his face straight. Jovian didn't appear to be amused.

"We're all going to be busy, Daniel. Especially me. These four weeks will be over before you know it, and then ... well it'll be a whole different kind of adventure"

He took a pause, looking away again.

"But at least we'll still be traveling together, right?" Jovian said, shaking his head again. "Well, lets take this fellow back. We've got a lot of things to take care of"

They didn't say a lot on their way back.


End file.
